digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rtkat3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Digimon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Frigimon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 01:03, September 7, 2009 DW:EVOLVE Read DW:EVOLVE, and do not edit until you have. 02:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) For the umpteenth time If it's big enough to be mentioned in the template, it either gets its own page, or it goes on the list page. The template is not meant to link to species pages. Information should never be duplicated across this wiki if it can be helped. If the info is on the list page, there is no need whatsoever to put it on the species pages. If you are confused about how the templates should be used, look at the templates for previous seasons.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 05:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Locks They'll stay locked for the foreseeable future, because every time I try to explain on the page or to the users in question that what they are doing is wrong, they keep doing it. There is a talk page; if you have suggestions to improve the article, suggest them there, and participate in the ensuing discussion. Otherwise, wait until Lanate and I have enough time to do the work on our own. 21:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :While the galleries are nice, they are merely decoration, and not what is needed for the page. Proposed sections should have the quality of the Heaven Zone or Sand Zone sections, covering the actual plot summary of the army itself. :I am incredibly busy with work, and I still have the high-priority Channel project to complete before I can start just adding plot synopses to the various pages. I would love to help you guys with this, but the simple fact is that all I have time to do is quickly copyedit and post the drafts that you guys will have to produce. Once I get done with the Channel project (it will probably take a month or two), I will try to be working on the Xros Wars stuff in my spare time, but this will go a lot faster if you guys pitch in. 22:15, June 27, 2011 (UTC) "Team", "x" There is no such thing as "Team Xros Heart". There is also no such thing as "Shoutmon x4". Please use the correct terms. 00:34, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hippogriffomon As mentioned in the community corner: "If you encounter a redlink, do not change its target. Instead, create a redirect to where you think it should point." Many of these redlinks are there as the first step of cleaning up the character links, and removing or reverting them only slows the cleanup down. If you are unsure about whether a redlink should target, please ask an admin. 22:23, June 27, 2011 (UTC) "Spoilers" DO NOT POST STORY SYNOPSIS ON EPISODES THAT HAVE NOT EVEN COME OUT YET. 02:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) "A bunch of them make up" That is not accurate language. If you want to be filling in those, please use "Many/several X serve in X's army". 00:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Chrondigizoit Chrondigizoit it a separate thing from Chrome Digizoid, although the former is often mistranslated as the latter. Please remember to check what the sources say before blindly making changes. 14:06, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Glad to see you're back. Thanks for your help adding the VAs in. Note, though, that you shouldn't be adding VAs that aren't credited in the show, unless you can provide a reliable source that it was them (nothing fan-edited, no speculation, so be looking for personal websites or facebook/twitter pages for the VA). 15:27, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :Right, because he wasn't credited in the episode. Without that, we need a ciation to a specific source. 20:21, October 23, 2013 (UTC) VAs The VAs listed in the infobox need to be as-credited in the episode, so "Bob Klein" instead of "R. Martin Klein". Thanks! 19:11, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :Creating redirects is fine. Also note that VAs shouldn't be added unless they are listed in the credits or you can find a first-person (the company or the actor themself) source, and we don't need to sort the roles by season headers due to how few roles everyone has. 21:10, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Can you provide a source for all the Steven Jay Blum additions? 23:45, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what you're getting at in regards to principal VAs--if we don't have a reliable source for the credit, we simply don't report on it. ::For categorizing, Voice Actors is redundant to English Voice Actors. It's fine to categorize by last name (although not needed, as unlike wikipedia we simply don't have that many people), but we don't need both categories. 23:50, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Replace Category:Voice Actors with Category:Japanese Voice Actors, I guess. 00:08, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Voice source and more Can you find a source for Bob Papenbrook voicing Asuramon in Tamers? Before you even look at Wikipedia, that is not a source, and guessing is not acceptable in this Wiki. When listing the names of the series in which the actor voiced the Digimon, put "Digimon" is unneccessary. Also, don't post duplicate info in the species pages if there's a main link in it. Characters are covered in the appropriate character pages, and writing their info in the page when there's already a character page for them is redundant. If it's something like "a Xmon was walking in the Y Bridge", this Xmon being a different individual from the already covered Xmon character, it's okay to write their info there, but having the same character covered in multiple places is redundant. 22:00, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :Though the thing is, we don't know where that info came from. We are currently working on finding sources for the English voice actors. Fusion is the only dub that credits who did who, while the other series just give a list of names without specifying roles. The main characters are the only ones we are sure the credits are correct. :About the info on different character stuff, I'm not sure I understand what you're saying, but my point is that you're replicating info already covered in a character page to a species. That's not what we do here. For example, the Gargoylemon is covered in Gargoylemon (Fusion), so there's no need to put his character info in the species page, that's just redundant. 22:20, April 7, 2014 (UTC)